


Facing Reality

by VaultHuntress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Infinity War, Probably gonna come back to this and edit it later, Reader Insert, a mess with a trademark, major character death is down the road a bit because well, reader insert to prevent headaches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultHuntress/pseuds/VaultHuntress
Summary: A rewrite of Infinity War. The Collector had a good idea. Unfortunately his plan didn't factor in fangirls.





	Facing Reality

"Master!" a petite woman came running toward the man with platinum hair. "He's here!"  
"It's time," he nodded once, gesturing for her to follow him through the room of his possessions. He stopped at a desk and opened a drawer. "Turn around."  
She obeyed her master, confusion shooting through her when she felt a slight push and heard a click before the collar on her neck fell to the ground. Turning around when commanded, she tilted her head. "Take this key, free anyone you find. I will not be alive much longer. You are free."  
The man watched as his former slave ran away, hopefully keeping safe, and turned back to the task at hand. The stone could do whatever the wielder so wished, and he could not let it end up in _his_ hands. He put it in a necklace and with a blink of his eyes, it was gone. He smiled, satisfied that the stone was safe.   
_**CRASH!**_  
The Collector turned at the explosion announcing his guest's arrival. "Welcome, welcome," he greeted, false joy ringing through his tone. "Is there anything I can interest you in, gentlemen?"  
One of the men in front of him scoffed, before the taller spoke. "You know what we are here for, Collector. He knows you have it."  
"I have a great number of things, my friend."  
"The stone, Collector," he hissed.  
"Why, I have a few stones lying around here somewhere, I'm sure. Why--"  
He was interrupted by the pounded footsteps coming through the building. "Where is the stone?"  
"A popular question around here this evening. Are you certain there's nothing else I can--"  
"Where is the stone, Collector?"   
The Collector turned to look at Thanos with a devious smile. "Somewhere you will never get it."  
A large purple hand shot out to wrap around his throat and pull him close. "What. Did you do with the Reality Stone?"  
"I sent it away," he choked out, struggling for air. He eyed Thanos' followers as he was thrown back and his gazed landed on the familiar green woman. "Oh Gamora, how nice to see you." There was a satisfied look in her eyes at the knowledge that her "father" couldn't get to the weapon he so desired.   
Before Gamora could blink, Thanos had killed the Collector with a single hit and a roar of anger.   
"Find it," he ordered, and his followers left, anything to please their lord. 

Another Earth

"Happy Birthday, Sweetheart!"  
The woman smiled as she accepted the small gift bag from her father. "Thanks, dad."  
"I found it in that little store downtown that you like. The antique clothing store?"  
She smiled as she opened the box that was buried in the tissue paper. Nestled in the box was a brand new necklace, a red stone set in silver. "It's beautiful, dad. I love it!"  
"I think it must be a ruby, but the woman wasn't too sure herself," her father said, reaching over to hug her. 

Three weeks later, Y/N sat in her apartment after a long, miserable day at work. "Maybe a mini Marvel marathon," she muttered to herself, looking through her shelf of movies. "The First Avenger first," she nodded. Perfect choice.   
A few hours later, and she was watching Sam deny Bucky room in the blue Volkswagen, and laughing. "I wish I could be in their world."

"Y/N? I'm home and ready for dinner please let me drink and whine about work." Y/N's roommate shouted as she entered the apartment. "Y/N? Where are you? Come on, I saw your car in the parking lot!" She looked in Y/N's room. Nothing. With a huff, she pulled her phone from her pocket and called her roommate.   
_"We're sorry, the number you have dialed is no longer in service. Please hang up and try again."_   
"Y/N?"


End file.
